Medical devices such as electrical stimulators, leads, and electrodes are implanted to deliver therapy to one or more target sites within the body of a patient. To ensure reliable electrical contact between the electrodes and the target site, fixation of the device, lead, or electrodes is desirable. Minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy, permits device implantation with less pain and recovery time than open surgery. However, minimally invasive surgery tends to be more complicated than open surgery. For example, forming a suture for device fixation requires a surgeon to manipulate instruments within the confines of cannulas and, while watching remotely though a viewing instrument, pass a needle through tissue and tie a knot. Because of this complexity, forming a single suture for fixation of an implantable medical device may take several minutes. Operative duration is a contributing factor in morbidity. Consequently, reducing surgical time and complexity is highly desirable.